RBF's Funny Collection
by RyouBakurasfangirl
Summary: This is a sequel to a series of one-shots....yeah. Anyway, Warnings; LOTS Cursing, mentions of Yaoi and a little dirty humor. Chapter 1; Screw the Rules I have a Stamp Collection! Enjoy


**HEY! ^^ Welcome to the sequel to a series of one-shots! Stupidness FTW!!**

**Rose; O.O...you made a SQEUEL to a series of ONE-SHOTS?!!!**

**Yeah so?!**

**Rose; *Smakes her own forehead* Baka!!!!**

**Malik; They're idiots....**

**Marik;Yeah, so are YOU, Malik!**

**ANYWAY!!! Enjoy these rather crazy stories made by yours truely.**

**Warning; Cursing like no tomorrow and mentions of Yaoi. **

**And for all of you who hate some dirty humor and LOTS of cursing, please do not read this fic.**

**Blue eyes white lightning does not own Yugioh...I..I mean I don't!**

* * *

Chapter 1.

Screw the Rules I Have a Stamp Collection!

Summary Pizza Cats;

A dog peed on Seto's foot, in other news; Rya is walking with Joey to school...how interesting....

--

**Did anyone hear about the 10th anniversary of Yugioh!! HAPPY ALMOST ANNIVERSARY YUGIOH!! There's gonna be a movie with Yugi, jaden and Yusei!!!! NO JOKE! It's comin' out some time next year in japen! ^^**

**And now for what ya'll actually came to read; The Bunny that crossed the garden. Nah just kiddin' ^^**

**Meanwhile, thousands of miles away.**

"Hmm...hmmm....hmmmm..." Hummed Joey as he walked with Rya toward school.

"So as I was sayin', I like to wear dog costumes that make me look attractive to bunnys." (A;N, I swear to Ra, that was random...)

She smiled at him. "That's nice, Joey."

Suddenly Seto A Kaiba's limo pulled up beside them.

"What do you want Mr. CEO-of-dumbass-corp?" Joey asked.

"I want you back, darling!" Shouted Seto.

"Ex-na on the darling-day."

"Aw, how cute, the dog trainner wants his puppy back!" Rya shouted. "

"Shud up, Rya! dhis isn't funny!" Shouted Joey angrily.

**Meanwhile, thousands of miles away.**

Marik and Melvin sat in their house...... (A;N...Since when did they have a house?!)

"Oh, almost forgot!" Shouted Melvin as he ran from the room, only to return a minute later in Marik's outfit from Battle City. "Does this outfit make my ass look big?"

"No, you're hair does." Replied Marik.

"Hey!" Shouted Melvin.

Suddenly the phone rang. "Hello, Ishtar house." Marik greated as he answered the never ending ringing item.

_"Blah blah blah!!" _Shouted someone on the other line.

Marik gasped. "Really?!"

Melvin looked confusedly at him.

_"Blah blah blah, card games, blah!!"_

Marik gasped for the second time. "BLAH?!"

_"Blah...." sigh...."Blah."_

"Oh shit!" Mariked shouted. "What is Jaden thinking, thinking he can kick Yusei's ass?!"

_"Blah blah, hurry, blah!"_

"I'l be right there!" He slammed the phone down and looked to Melvin, whom still was looking quite confusedly at him.

"Let me guess, Seto found another robot from the future?"

Marik shook his head rapidly....like a ninja. "Close but no chocolate beer! It would seem Pegasus thinks he's gayer then Zigfried!"

"Really?"

"No, I was being random like the crazy chick wants me to!"

"...What crazy chick...?"

"..."

"..."

"The one who thinks she's funny!" Marik shouted.

"Ooooooooooooh......." He blinked. "Oh. Then what's really happening?!"

Marik sigehd. "It seems Tristan's become....Spider Man..."

"Spider Man?!"

Marik nodded. "And he thinks the spin off is the Joker."

"...That doesn't make any sence...."

"Well neither does the fact that this crazy chick who's writing this made a sequel to a series of one-shots..."

"Good point, lets go....do something....or whatever."

"Right!" Shouted Marik before he ran up stairs, when he returned he wore a Bat Man uniform.

"Why are you dressed as Bat Man...?"

"I just am, now lets go!"

**Meanwhile, thousands of miles away.**

Rya and Joey arrived at school without Seto trying to get Joey....in other news, he gave up.

As they walked up to the school, Ushio stepped in front of them. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, to school, dumbass!" Rya shouted angrily.

"Rya! Dhat's Ushio, ya don't want dhat pretty face to become more ugly do you?!"

"Shut up, Joey!" She ran behind him. "Duel him or something!"

"Why?!"

"Usually on this show, if something bad happens only card games and friendship can solve it!"

"What the [Beep] does that mean?!"

"I don't know, but it's true!"

Ushio grabbed Joey's neck collar, their noses inchs away.

"What is dhis?! Some messed up fanfic?!" Joey asked in a shout.

Suddenly, Joey punshed Ushio in the eye but nothing happened....like...at all....

The big moron laughed. "You really have no clue what you're [Beep]ing with here, do you?"

"Uh...no."

"Thought not."

Rya jumped anime-style at Ushio...on the moon. "But _I _know!" She threw a domino at him, 'causing him to release Joey and grab his eye.

"Ow, that berely hurt!"

"Come on, Joey!" Rya grabbed Joey's arm and, without hasitation, dragging him with her.

**Meanwhile, thousands of miles away.**

Rya and Joey ran into class, panting for breath. The other students....not that many.... were staring at them.

"What..?!" Joey shouted angrily, waving his fist at them. "Never seen two people pantin' before?!"

They blinked and stopped staring at them.

"Joey Wheeler, shut your damn mouth!"

**And now a short story by RyoBakurasfangirl....yay.**

Ryou and Rya danced around the room for no aparent reason.

"Oh man, I sure do hope no season 0 chicks come in a kidnap Ryou!" Shouted Rya and then suddenly....

MIHO ran in. "Did someone say a season 0 chick?!"

"Yep, Miho's gonna be starin' in a few chappies...." Rya said sadly... "But only so I can make fun of her..."

"Yeah!" Miho said cheerfully.

Rya sigehd.

Yugi; Oh....it's the end of the Chapter?....

Rya; Yepa-surru, it's da end.

Yugi; Oh....it sucked!!! And there were berely any Lk qoutes!

Rya; I was being lazy!!

* * *

**HEY! Yep, this is the first chapter to a long sequel to a series of one-shots!! Yay!**

**Oh and....HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVIN'!!!!!**

**And since you were kind enough to read this, I'am gonna give ya'll pocky! *Throws pocky at ya'll***

**Pleeeeeeeease review, I'll give ya'll a LOT of Lk qoutes mixed with Ryaness in the next chappie if you do!!!**


End file.
